Random Gate
by LittleFeet
Summary: A Druid from The Forgotten Realms finds herself thrown through a random gate and ends up in Buffy's livingroom. PLEASE review!
1. Damn those Wands of Wonder!

There are too many of them. The disgusting unnatural things. As she cast her remaining spell on the kobolds she knew they would never survive this. The cleric was already out of spells and all that remained to the mage was his infernal Wand of Wonder. The two rangers lay dying a few yards away and she couldn't even get to them. There seem to be hundreds of the things.  
  
"Where did they come from? How did we not hear them?" the cleric murmured, almost too quietly for her to hear.  
  
Her Entangle spell goes off, and most of the kobolds are caught, but to her deep chagrin the mage has been caught in the writhing vines as well. As she curses to herself the mage raises his wand again. He screams out the unintelligible command word and for a moment everything stops. The air itself seems to slow down and then, just as suddenly, it all goes normal again. At first it seems as though there would be no effect, until she hears a kobold scream. She takes a single step back in fear, when unexpectedly she feels a strange sucking on her entire body.  
  
The world went dark and silvery. There was no sound. She could feel herself being pulled and pushed and battered by the, whatever-it-was around her. Abruptly it stopped. She fell backwards onto a hard wooden floor, and Fidget, her raccoon jumped from her shoulder. She heard voices exclaiming behind her and rolled over, feeling very weak. There were people there, many people. Dressed very strangely. A dark haired man came closer to her and she looked up into his face. "Help me..." She whispered, and promptly passed out.  
  
Xander looked down at the woman in the middle of the floor. A minute ago she had fallen through a huge hole in, well, in the air. The moment she had fallen a raccoon had jumped off her shoulder and he was now curled up in a corner of the room yammering at them. Xander looked over at Buffy.  
  
"Buff, help me get her over to the couch, please."  
  
With Buffy's help he carefully carried her to the couch and laid her on it. Willow came over and gazed down at her face.  
  
"She looks young, like our age, wonder what happened to her?"  
  
Xander looked down at his hands and noticed they were covered in blood. "Dammit she's bleeding!" He quickly looked her over trying to find the source of the blood. "Dawn, get me the First Aid kit, quick!"  
  
Dawn raced into the bathroom and was back just as Xander found the wound. A small hole in her side was bleeding profusely. He rummaged through the First Aid kit until he found what he needed. He looked up at Buffy about to speak, but she simply handed him the scissors he had been about to ask for without a word. Xander slowly cut apart the woman's shirt around the hole; he needed to get a good look at the cut. As he saw the extent of the damage, he hissed. As gently as possible he cleaned the wound clearing away excess blood and a few splintered pieces of wood. Then he pressed a bandage over the cut wincing when she moaned in her sleep. He looked up at Buffy. "I think she'll be okay. Whoever she is."  
  
Buffy nodded and smiled "Great job Xan."  
  
The raccoon that had been on her shoulder, shambled over to where the woman was laying on the couch. He lightly jumped up beside her and began to pat her shoulder, curiously. When she didn't awaken, he simply curled up next to her and promptly fell asleep. 


	2. Waking up

Aliana woke slowly, trying to figure out exactly where she was. She remembered the fight with the kobolds and falling through the gate, she just had no idea where in Toril she could be. If she were to judge by the glimpse she had gotten of the way these people dressed, she would guess that she wasn't on Toril at all. And that scared her more than she could admit. Aliana felt Fidget snuggle closer to her and she could hear voices coming from a room nearby. Though she could hear them clearly, she could not understand a word they were saying. Definitely not Common she thought to herself. As she moved to sit up, Aliana hissed in pain. Her side Hurt! She twisted to look at her side and saw a slightly blooded bandage taped to her skin. Slowly, carefully she pulled the bandage off, wondering at its strange feel. When she put the bandage down on the couch, Fidget grabbed it, and immediately got his left paw stuck to the sticky tape. As Fidget struggled with the tape becoming increasingly more comical, Aliana gingerly touched the wound in her side. She cried out with the pain of it and nearly blacked out again. Within seconds the dark haired man was back in the room, looking at her in concern. She noticed with some interest that he had only one eye while the other was covered with a black patch. If she didn't hurt so much she would have giggled; he looked like a pirate! But he was looking at her with such worry; she would have felt bad if she had laughed anyway. He came up to her slowly, his hands out, palms up. As he walked, he talked to her in a low voice, soothing. She didn't understand a word of it. Aliana sighed and held her hand out beckoning him closer. She pointed at her side and then at him, giving him a questioning look, "Did you do this, bandage me? Thank you" she knew he wouldn't understand her, but she spoke anyway. He looked at her in confusion, and then shook his head as if to clear it. He answered the question her look had asked though. He nodded and smiled at her, drawing closer he looked at her side then looked at her questioningly. Aliana held a hand up palm out, trying to tell him to wait a moment. She closed her eyes and placed both hands over the wound. She hoped that wherever this was, her god would still answer her prayers. As she prayed for a light curing, she felt a warm presence enter her. He was here! Wherever this was, her god was here and would answer her! Aliana felt like jumping for joy, but she settled for smiling down at her newly healed skin. The dark haired man gasped loudly, bringing her back to herself. He looked at her in astonishment and looked as if he didn't know whether to back away or come closer. Aliana decided it was time to use her special magic. She had access to a spell that most Druids did not know, a sort of gift from her god. Cast once a day, it would let her understand and humanoid language. She just hoped it worked as well as her prayer had. Xander watched the woman in amazement. When he had heard her cry out, he had run into the room hoping she was all right. He had been very surprised when she spoke and he didn't understand a word. Her words sounded so musical. And then she had motioned him to wait and healed herself! He was shocked at first until he figured that she was perhaps a witch like Willow. He had seen her do some pretty astonishing things in all the time they had been friends. The woman motioned him to wait again and Xander wondered what she was going to do now. By this time Willow and Dawn had made their way back into the living room and Xander motioned them to silence pointing the strangely dressed woman. He whispered to Willow "She healed herself. I'm not sure what she is doing now, but she hasn't made any move to hurt me. Besides that raccoon is really cute!" He pointed at Fidget who was still trying to extricate himself from the sticky bandage. As the woman spoke slowly, moving her hands in an intricate rhythm, Xander took the chance to really look at her. She was kind of short, with deep black hair down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep green that made him think of a pine tree forest. Wow Xander thought She is definitely hot. It took him a moment to realize that she was staring right back at him. He started, embarrassed, and she smiled at him. "Hello" She spoke haltingly; as if unsure they would understand her "My name is Aliana, thank you for helping me." 


End file.
